Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 8 Dreamworld
by MissDramatic016
Summary: Amelia is in the dreamworld.You know she was nine(age hasn't been clear)when she ran away to her father,lived with him for a year,when he was killed by a 'slayer 'and went back to live with Magda and Patrick.BUT what happened to Amelia in that one year with her father find out by joining Amelia's life as she meets new friend, tries dodge abuse and survives one last abusive attack.
1. The Begining

Becca lifted Amelia over her shoulder and whooshed, into the throne room. Talitha, Emma and Raymond followed, while Vlad whooshed beside Daniel grabbed his hand and then followed Becca.

"Becca? What do you mean Amelia has gone to the dreamworld? I thought that place was to decide who was the chosen one." Vlad asked Becca. "Which by the way has already been done." Vlad added pointing to himself.

"The dreamworld has been around for centuries longer than the need of the chosen one!" Becca begun to explain. "The dreamworld is a place were young vampires between birth and sixteen go when they have what is called a emotion overload. When the need of the chosen one came the dreamworld developed into deciding who was the chosen one." Becca continued. "And now as you've said that is finished, it is clear developing back to it's original use." Becca finished explaining.

"So Amelia had gone to the dreamworld because an emotion overload." Ingrid said. "What emotion?" She asked.

"Fear." Emma told Ingrid.

"Of what?" Ingrid asked.

"We don't know." Daniel said angrily. Their was a few seconds of silence.

"Is it the same rules? If you die in the dreamworld . . you die for real?" Vlad asked and Becca nodded.

"What would Amelia be so afraid of that she would go to the dreamworld?" Talitha asked.

"We don't know. But whatever it is . . . that's what Amelia is dreaming about." Raymond told everyone.

**Amelia's Dreamworld:(A/N: in the dreamworld Amelia is nine/ten but her thoughts are either from the present Amelia's thoughts on re-living her past and the ten years old Amelia. When I'm typing Amelia's thoughts I'll say which one of those it is.)**

Amelia woke up. _'Were am I?'_ Present Amelia thought. Amelia could hear yelling. She could hear her mum and her dad? Amelia sat up. 'I'm in my old bedroom. At mum's' Present Amelia thought instantly recognizing were she was.

"Woke you up as well has it?" Daniel asked. (A/N: Daniel is nine/ten as well.)

"Yeah." Amelia replied. She looked at her brother. "What they arguing about?" Amelia asked.

"No idea." Daniel replied.

"We should spy on them and find out." Amelia said as she begun to get out of bed.

"Amelia no." Daniel told his sister, but it was too late she was already slowly opening the door, so he followed. The young twins slowly tiptoed to the top of the stairs and looked down at their mother and farther.

"Magda stop yelling,you'll wake the twins." Clark said calmly.

"No I won't you just get out this house! Why are you even here?" Magda yelled.

"Well if for the last hour you had let me speak, instead of yelling at me to leave." Clark stated.

"Answer!" Magda screamed.

"As you know the twins have been seeing me every weekend for nearly past year." Clark begun explaining.

"Yes unfortunately they met you on their 8th birthday. Just get to the point!" Magda snapped.

"Well the three of us have become close. And their ninth birthday is this Saturday."

"Oh so you actually remembered." Magda interrupted, even though she had forgot herself until Clark mentioned it.

"My present for this occasion is the opportunity for the twins to live with me." Clark explained, ignoring Magda's comment.

"No." Magda told Clark.

"Don't think about it to quickly." Clark said sarcastically.

"Amelia and Daniel aren't going to live with you! In fact I'll make sure they never see you again!" Magda said starting to yell again.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. It's your life mission to make the twin's lives miseries - isn't." Clark said starting to get angry.

"The twins are perfectly happy here!" Magda insisted.

"Not what they told me. They said they hate it here. That they can't stand living with their mother, a werewolf and a one year old half breed, mongrel mutt." Clark informed Magda. Magda then slapped Clark across the face.

"DAD!" Amelia yelled forgetting she was supposed to be unseen by her parents.

"Now see what you've done! I told you that you would wake them!" Clark said as he held his cheek and tried to walk up the stairs towards them. But Magda forced him back.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Magda shrieked.

"You two shouldn't be up. Go to bed." Patrick told the twins as he walked up behind them.

"Don't tell my children what to do!" Clark snapped.

"You should leave." Patrick told him.

"I can't. I won't get home before sunrise. I didn't expect a one hour conversation." Clark explained.

"We don't care . . If you turn to a pile of ash!" Magda snapped. _'Daddy!'_ ten year old Amelia thought. _'If only dad had burned in the sun. Why did I ever love him . . believed dad loved me back?' _present Amelia thought. Magda then grabbed Clark's arms and forced him to walk towards the door. "Just leave! And never come back! And leave MY children alone!" Magda yelled as she literary threw Clark out the door. Trying to follow was the twins but they were held back, by their stepfather Patrick.

"The pair of you brats go . . to . . bed." Patrick whispered in the young twins ears. Scared of what their step father would do if they disobeyed, the twins went to bed.

** The following Friday night**

It was 7pm and Amelia was running down the stairs to talk to her mother, Magda.

"Mum?" Amelia asked.

"What Amelia?" Magda replied.

"Can me and Daniel see daddy tomorrow?" Amelia asked.

"When your came round on Wednesday your Magda made it clear, that you were never seeing your farther again." Patrick replied sharply.

"Yes I know. But what special occasions?" Amelia asked, it would of been obvious to anyone that she was hinting at her birthday, which the next day. However Magda didn't.

"Special occasions? Like what?" Magda asked her daughter.

"Tomorrow!?" Amelia half stated half asked, putting a force smile on her face to cover her growing anger.

"What about tomorrow? Nothing special, is their bun buns?" Magda asked Patrick, as Amelia was only just managing to keep her temper.

"Nothing that I can remember off the top of my head." Patrick replied, that was when Amelia's temper exploded.

"Mine and Daniel's 9th birthday is TOMORROW!" Amelia snapped.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Patrick replied.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Amelia shouted at Patrick, that is what she did when she was angry and normally got regretting it straight away,and scared of what he would do. "I can't believe you forgot! Dad even talked about it on Wednesday." Amelia yelled.

"That's enough!" Patrick said angrily. Amelia took a step closer to her her mother by stepping a step further from her stepfather.

"Amelia I didn't forget yours and Daniel's birthdays I've been planning a surprise and I don't either of you asking questions." Magda claimed.

"Sure!" Amelia snapped. She ran up the stairs to Daniel who was waiting at the top.

"A surprise that she didn't want us knowing about? Is that the best she can come up with?" Daniel whispered.

"Looks like it." Amelia whispered back. "Lets start packing our bags, for tomorrow." Amelia ordered her little brother- well by one hour.

"Are we really going to run away to dad?" Daniel asked, still whispering.

"Yes!" Amelia whisper shouted at Daniel as she walked past him towards her room.

**The next day . . .**

"Have we got everything?" Daniel asked.

"I think so. Come on." Amelia told him. _'Mine and Daniel's lives are going so much better with dad.'_ nine year old Amelia thought. _'Why did I ever think running away to dad would be a good thing?'_ present Amelia thought. Daniel walked in front of Amelia and lead her down the stairs. Magda had her back to the twins while talking to Patrick.

"Were are you two going with your suitcases packed?" Patrick asked, as his question caused Magda to turn around. The twins ran to the door, and Magda ran after them. Luckily - well at this moment it felt luckily but it wasn't - Daniel opened the front door and the sunlight burned Magda and made her whoosh back in front of Patrick, as the twins ran out, going to what they thought was going to be a positive change in their lives.

The twins continued to run until they reached the train station. They had to go all the way to the other side of Transylvania, to get to were their father lived. They suck past the security guard and spirited to the train. They were waiting several minutes then got on the train that took them straight to were they needed to go.

**2 hours later . . . **

Amelia and Daniel got of the train and although they didn't need to they ran out of the station with pure excitement. They run past several streets. They knew were to go because Clark had took them their before much to Magda's anger. They stopped at an abandoned building. They looked at it and instantly recolonized it.

"This is our new home." Daniel told Amelia.

"Yeah. It might not look great but dad did say he would try and clean the place up." Amelia added, as they jogged to the front door. Amelia eagerly knocked on the door and walked in. Clark then whooshed into the room, just outside the sunlight, and saw his two children.

"Amelia! Daniel! Your finally here!" Clark told them, as he stepped back and held out out his arms. Amelia shut the door and ran to her father and was followed by her brother. The 727 year old vampire and the two 9 year old twins hugged each other for a full minute.

**A week and 2 days later . . . **

Amelia and Daniel had been living with their father for a week and two days, and it was just as the young twins imagined. Perfect. Going out every night, having fun. The worse thing that had happened so far was that today (Monday) was their first day at there new school. Their school was called Deva vampir internat (A/N: The school name is Transylvanian, I made up the school, but it means Deva vampire boarding school. Deva is a city in Transylvania. I thought I should write the school name in Transylvanian because that is the country they are in). They had just got home.

"How was school?" Clark asked.

"For school . . ." Amelia begun.

". . . Alright." Daniel finished just before the pair of them ran up the stairs, to get ready for their night out. Everything seemed perfect. However the twin's perfect life was soon about to die.

**An hour later . . . **

Both the twins could hear yelling, but Daniel wasn't brave enough to see what was going on, only Amelia was.

"Lucy! Just get out of my house!" Clark yelled.

"Excuse me?! I am your mother! And I'm not going anywhere!" Lucy yelled back. Amelia, was very confused. _'This woman Lucy was Magda's friend. She came to mum's house every Friday night for a fun time, all of mine and Daniel's life. Not once had she mentioned, about being our grandmother!' _nine year old Amelia thought. _'Oh bats. This is when the abuse started.'_ present Amelia thought.

"Dad? Is Lucy my . . . grandmother?" Amelia asked temporarily breaking the tension between the male and female vampire.

"Amelia. You know that both my parents died in World War One. And Daniel know that to!" Clark snapped.

"Don't lie to the child!" Lucy told her son angrily. "Yes Amelia. I'm your grandmother. I never told you or Daniel because I was protecting both of you from him. He is an evil, heartless, dangerous man. And neither of you will ever be safe here!" Lucy told her granddaughter.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Clark yelled. He walked over to his mother and went to hit her.

"Dad! No!" Amelia shouted, as she ran to him and grabbed his arm. Clark then shoved Amelia into the banisters of the stairs, as hard as he could while trying to make it look like a accident to his mother. _'Why did daddy just push me so hard?' _nine year old Amelia thought.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled at son as she tried to help Amelia.

"Stay away!" Clark yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I know she is safe. Which is not with you!" Lucy yelled. "Amelia? Are you okay?" Lucy asked  
"No." Amelia said helplessly. Lucy helped Amelia up and whooshed her to the table. She used her vampire speed to look at her head, which had a 3 inch cut on the side of her head, near her hairline. Lucy quickly stopped the slow bleeding and put a large 4 inch plaster on it.

"Now you know she is safe. So leave." Clark demanded.

"No!" Lucy snapped.

"I'm guessing were no longer going out tonight." Amelia asked her father, desperate to break the tension.

"No, Amelia were not." Clark snapped not taking his eyes off his mother.

"But we are tomorrow?" Amelia asked, desperate to get Clark to look at her. However she didn't get the answer she was expecting.

"No." clark said, baffled on why his daughter would ask that question.

"What! Why?" Amelia asked livid(angry), but mostly just woeful(sad). Clark finally took his eyes off his mother and looked at his daughter.

"Because! I'm not made of money!" Clark shouted, as he started fuming(angry).

"B-but when we go out we never spend money other than a meal." Amelia shot back, beginning to become fearful.

"Don't answer back!" Clark shrieked furious. "Now, go to your room!" Clark added, livid.

"B-b-but I-I-I . . ." Amelia stuttered terrified, as her voice trailed of. Lucy was about to speak, however someone got their first.

"NOW!" Clark yelled. Amelia did as she was told by sprinting up the stairs as fast as she could. Clark and Lucy glared at each other for a few seconds, before Lucy whooshed away. Clark sat down on the table. _'I'll wait until she is so hungry she can't hold the pain anymore and comes down here looking for food. Then I'll deal with her!' _Clark thought to himself.

**The real world . . . **

"Amelia has been in the dreamworld for hours. Why hasn't she woken yet." Vlad complained.

"It's only been half an hour. And she will wake up whenever she is ready to. Meaning when her dream ends." Raymond told his leader.

"What's that on Amelia's face?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"Ugr. What . . . the bats is going on?" Vlad asked irritated at first but then concered when he saw a pinkish red dot apppear on Amelia's face then grow north and south until it was about 3 inches long.

"Whatever injuries Amelia gets in the dreamworld she will get for real." Emma informed.

"But she is dreaming about her past." Vlad said thinking he was correcting her.

"It is still the same rules." Becca told him.

"What insane person, would do this to her?" Vlad asked himself, staring at Amelia's cut. However, little did Vlad know that there was worse to come.

* * *

Cliffhanger! So I was going type the next chapter of 'Young Dracula Season 4 Episode 8 - wrote differently' but I've decided to write a new YD story! Sorry is you were looking forward to the next chapter soon, but the new story should be up by Saturday Sunday or Monday so the other one should be up next Thursday Friday or Saturday.

Please (pretty please) review,

MD

xx


	2. The Real Abuse Begins

**Dreamworld . . .**

"Ow." Amelia complained, as Daniel, touched the plaster on her head.

"Sorry." Daniel quickly replied, holding his hands up, like someone was pointing a gun at him. "Why would dad do this to you?" Daniel asked, his sister.

"I don't know." Amelia shot back. "But I do know I'm staving." Amelia moaned, as she went for the door. However Daniel blocked her way.

"You can't go down their!" Daniel snapped.

"Er why not." Amelia questioned confused.

"Right now dad is likely to be angry. What if he hurts you more. Like hits you . . . or beats you . . . or or gives you a black eye . . . or or or-" Daniel told Amelia, struggling to find the correct words to say, before he was interrupted.

"Daniel. Your being paranoid!" Amelia snapped, giving her twin a small shove.

"I'm your bother I'm allowed to be paranoid!" Daniel shot back.

"No." I replied simply. "There is a sibling protective paranoid. And then their is just paranoid for no reason." Amelia explained as she left the room. Little did she know Daniel was right to be paranoid. Amelia slowly tiptoed down the stairs. Creeping into the kitchen Amelia darted her eyes around the pitch room, for any type of food.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked maliciously, as he lit a fire ball so his face could be seen. Amelia jumped. She saw it 'only' her dad.

"I'm hungry. I thought I could get some food." Amelia clarified.

"That's your problem isn't." Clark snapped irritably. "You just think. Never listens. Just thinks." he added crossly.

"Well we all missed dinner so I-" Amelia begun.

"And what did you think you were doing earlier when that woman was here?" Clark interrupted, randomly.

"What?" Amelia queried, at her father's randomness.

"Don't say what! I'm your father treat me with respect!" Clark yelled as he whacked Amelia hard on her plaster. "Well?" Clark issued.

"Ow." Amelia moaned holding her head. "Lucy is mum's friend I wasn't going to let you hit her." Amelia defended herself. "Or Granny?" Amelia quizzed herself, still puzzled on why she was never told that.

"DON'T call that object granny. Alright? She is nothing. You may be related by blood but in our minds she is invisible!" Clark screamed, furiously. "Do . . you . . under . . stand?" he slowly threatened, walking closer to his daughter. Amelia stared at her dad gobsmacked. Muttering some 'ums' and 'ers' but unsure on what to say. "I said . . ." Clark violently shoved Amelia, to the floor. ". . . do . . ." he smacked Amelia's shoulder. " . . . you . . ." he damaged Amelia's wrist slightly by stepping on it. " . . . understand?!" Clark finished as he kicked Amelia's stomach.

"Yes. Yes Yes!" Amelia shrieked, as Clark punched her side several times. Clark stopped. Clark glared. Clark grabbed Amelia by her school shirt.

"You know that woman thinks I'm a bad as it is. Right?" Clark informed randomly changing the subject again. "So messing around in front of her isn't going to help!" he added irately, bashing Amelia against the wall.

"Dad stop!" Daniel yelled. Clark dropped Amelia as if she was a piece of rubbish.

"I'll do as I want." Clark told his son immorally. He then whooshed to the front door where their was a key. Grabbed Daniel. And locked him in his room. Amelia could hear his screaming and felt helpless. She tried to stand. "Where do you think your going." Clark asked evilly, grabbing Amelia again. "I think you need to think about what you've done wrong." He informed Amelia as he opened the basement door and threw down the stairs. Clark then locked the door. Amelia was alone. In the dark.

**Not long later . . .**

Amelia was shocked. She had no idea what to do. She then saw something whoosh through the wall. Amelia was scared, that it was her farther. But he wouldn't come back, would he? Whoever was now standing at the top of the stairs, had made a fire ball so Amelia could see. It was Lucy.

"Lucy?" Amelia asked.

"I'm your grandmother Amelia." Lucy begun as she slowly strolled down the stairs. "I never told you because if you knew I was related to your father you and Daniel would of asked to many questions." Lucy explained.

"That makes sense." Amelia muttered, knowing Lucy would hear. "Oh bats! That explains why mum went nuts went I first met dad!" Amelia remembered, putting her head in her hands. "She is never going to take me or Daniel back now!" Amelia begun to sob.

"You're right." Lucy admitted, putting her arm around Amelia. "But don't worry. I'll be their for you no matter what. And I'll stay here with you all night." Lucy explained.

"All night!?" Amelia asked, quickly and fearful, taking her head out of her hands and staring at her grandmother in the eye.

"I know what Clark is like. He will leave you here till morning But like I said I'll stay here with you." Lucy told her granddaughter. Suddenly Amelia hugged Lucy as hard as she could.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered. "Gr-granny." Amelia hesitated, with a tear in her eye, that dribbled down her cheek and onto Lucy's shoulder.

**Next Day . . .**

Laying on her grandmother, Amelia was sleeping. Suddenly Lucy nudged Amelia to awake.

"Amelia. Clark is coming. Wake up." Lucy ordered. Amelia jumped at her father's name.

"W-what do we do?" Amelia asked.

"Just stay were you are. And I'll hide under the stairs." her grandmother informed, before she whooshed under the stairs. Amelia lay on the floor. All of a sudden the basement door burst open. Clark stood in the doorway. Quickly, he sprinted down the stairs as Amelia slowly sat up. Clark, grabbed her face.

"Now listen Brat!" Clark reported. "I've hypnotized Daniel to think last night I was out with friends while your mother's friend looked after you and as I came in." he started then gave a little insane laugh by the end of his sentence. "You were in the way and the door slammed into your face." he explained wickedly, as he used his free hand to stroke Amelia's plaster. Amelia winced in pain. Clark then stood up still holding her face. Then he threw her into the wall. Amelia lay there - in pain. "Get up." he ordered, nastily, while she slowly did as her told. "Quickly!" Clark yelled horribly, grabbing Amelia's arm pits and forcing her up. He let her past. However when Amelia began walking up the stairs, Clark grabbed the back of her shirt. "Oh and I nearly forgot." he added obnoxiously, pulling Amelia backwards so her ear was by his mouth. "If you tell ANYONE the truth about last night; I will kill you!" Clark told his daughter as he pushed Amelia into the stairs; Amelia sprinted up them as fast as she could.

**At School . . . **

Amelia in the school dining room and was sitting at a table; Daniel was to her right. Then this young girl, about Amelia and Daniel's age, sat on the seat to Amelia's left.

"Hey! I'm Scarlet; I saw you two around school yesterday, but I never got to say hi." Scarlet explained; to the twins as she put her lunch tray on the table.

"Oh hey, I'm Amelia; he is my twin, brother, Daniel." Amelia told Scarlet. Scarlet had shiny, black hair; wore the school uniform, which was a grey polo shirt, red jumper and blazer and black trousers - what other uniform is a vampire school going have?

"Hi. I'm going to Library. Alright Amelia? I want to impress dad." Daniel lied, getting up and leaving the diner.

"He doesn't like meeting new people. Our mum wasn't the best so it's always just been us; he wants it to stay that way." Amelia explained, with a awkward smile.

"It's okay. Not being rude but it was only you I wanted to make friends with anyway." Scarlet said, kindly. "How you get that on your face?" she asked, pointing at Amelia's plaster.

"Oh, um I-my dad o-opened a door um n-not knowing I was o-on the other side and t-the door hit me in t-the face." Amelia stuttered, trying to sound convincing.

"So do you want to play chess?" Scarlet asked quickly changing the subject.

"What's chess?" Amelia asked confused.

"You serious?" Scarlet questioned, thinking Amelia was joking, as Amelia nodded her head at a snail's pace. "Come to my room upstairs floor 5 room 13. You have so much to learn." she added; tugging Amelia's arm and leaving the diner and Amelia followed.

**An hour after school. . .**

"Checkmate." Amelia informed Scarlet as she moved her queen.

"What!? All I've did was show you how the pieces move! And you've beaten me in 3 games!" Scarlet complained.

"I guess I just have a serious case of beginners luck." Amelia joked causing Scarlet to give her a small smile.

"Want to play again?" Scarlet requested.

"Yes." Amelia told Scarlet eagerly, then she looked up at the clock. "So what's it like being a boarder?" Amelia asked. _'Being a boarder and never seeing my dad . . . I could of lived with that.'_ Present Amelia thought.

"Well parents are allowed to visit on Friday and Saturday nights Sunset to midnight. But my parents never come." Scarlet explained, looking depressed.

"How come?" Amelia asked, trying to sound caring rather than nosy.

"Well . . . Both my parents are half fangs. So if the school find out. They would class me as a dimidius. Then they will tell the vampire high council, who will then kill me and my parents." Scarlet told Amelia, then instantly covered her mouth that she had told Amelia the biggest secret she had.

"I promise Scarlet . . I won't tell ANY one . . not even Daniel." Amelia promised, taking hold of Scarlet's hand as she slowly moved her hands from her mouth.

"My parents only live a mile away, so sometimes I sneak out of the building after school and visit them." Scarlet explained.

"Well . . that's better than never seeing them." Amelia commented trying to change the mood.

"I don't know why, but I've only just met you Amelia Southerner and I feel like I can trust you with my life." Scarlet informed Amelia.

"Well, that means we're going to be great best friends." Amelia told Scarlet in a serious voice. Then Amelia looked up at the clock. "It's 5! Oh bats! I-I Have to go! M-my dad will be wondering were I am!" Amelia stuttered as she gave Scarlet a quick, friendly hug, then ran out the room.

**At home . . .  
**

Amelia ran in her front room.

"Were the blood and garlic have you been?" Clark yelled. "It is half past five!" he added, edging closer to Amelia.

"I-I was p-playing chess." Amelia mumbled, so Clark could only just hear her.

"Chess?" Clark evilly questioned. "You don't know how to play." he added, with a small snort of laughter.

"My friend taught me." Amelia said defending herself.

"And you don't have friends." Clark told Amelia, stepping towards her.

"I met her today. Her name is Scarlet." Amelia informed him.

"You're not allowed friends." Clark informed.

"Why?!" Amelia snapped, which she rejected doing instantly.

"Don't snap at me Brat!" Clark yelled as he slapped Amelia scratching her face as he did so.

"Ow! That hurt!" Amelia shouted, dapping her new scars and glazed at the blood on her fingers.

"It was meant to, Brat." Clark said as he grabbed Amelia's arms and threw her to the floor.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Daniel asked, as he sauntered down the stairs.

"Daniel!" Amelia screamed. She got up and tried to run to him. Clark snatched Amelia's blazer; lifted her up and chucked her into the table.

"What the flapping hell!" Daniel shrieked, sprinting up to his dad.

"Go to your room." Clark ordered, Daniel calmly hiding his anger.

"No! I need to see Amelia!" Daniel disobeyed, trying to get to Amelia who was moving slightly and in clear pain.

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Clark roared, while he shoved Daniel back into the stairs.

"No." Daniel demanded. Clark slowly walked up to Daniel.

"Leave him." Amelia said weakly.

"BE SILENT!" Clark bellowed, throwing a fireball at Amelia, which she luckily managed to dodge and only burn her fingertips. He turned back to Daniel who was staring at his father in complete shock. Clark ordered as his eyes turned yellow and defenceless Daniel became trapped in his father's gaze. "Everything you just saw. Never happened. What did happen was that Amelia was late. I started lecturing her not to be late. She refused to listen. So I got angry. And broke the table, in rage. Amelia got slightly hurt." Clark lied. "Now go to your room and don't come out of your trance until your in you are in your bed." Clark commanded and poor Daniel did as he was told. Then Clark gradually paced towards Amelia. "Now to deal with you, Brat." Clark said wickedly.

"You garlic muncher." Amelia replied weakly. Clark seized Amelia and dragged her to the basement door. "No! Don't lock me in there!" Amelia begged.

"You deserve to be locked down there forever!" Clark howled as he speedily open the basement door and flung Amelia in. She fell down and ended up a heap on the floor. In pain. In agony. Amelia began to cry.

"Don't cry Amelia I'm here." Lucy informed Amelia sensitively.

* * *

So Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I've decided to make this story 4 chapters. IF and only if I don't finish this story in the next chapter, which is likely to happen. Maybe even a fifth chapter - MAYBE. Next chapter in one week or so. I'll be able to type faster cause I'm typing this at school on the LAST DAY! Yeah summer!

Please review,

MD,

xx


	3. Foutune teller

Amelia looked towards the corner of the room.

"Granny?" Amelia questioned gradually getting up.

"Come here." Lucy ordered in a smoothing way, holding her arms out for a hug. Amelia strolled towards her grandmother and accepted the hug that was offered. "Don't cry." Lucy repeated, however Amelia couldn't help herself and just cried into Lucy's stomach. "Don't cry." Lucy continued to repeat over and over.

"I can't." Amelia sobbed. She sniffed, and then spoke. "D-dad's right . . . I'm weak." Amelia added.

"You're not weak Amelia." Lucy snapped, harshly. Regretting how she spoke to her granddaughter, Lucy slowly pulled away from Amelia and went to her knees so her face was the same level as Amelia's. There was a few seconds silence, of Lucy staring into her teary eyes. "I know I shouldn't spoke to you like that Amelia. But you're not weak." Lucy explained.

"I am." Amelia replied, tears rolling down her face.

"Stubborn. Like me." Lucy said with a small giggle. There was a small pause. "I can show you that you're not weak." Lucy explained with a sudden serious tone in her voice.

"What do you mean ... show me?" Amelia asked confused.

"Just watch." Lucy ordered. She turned to face the stairs. She pointed her right arm towards the wall, on her left; her hand in a claw shape. Lucy - as if in slow-motion - moved her arm and hand towards the right wall, leaving a sparkly greyish-red mist in her path. When Lucy's arm was pointing towards the right, the room suddenly changed into a woods.

_There was a girl and a boy standing there. They looked like Amelia and Daniel only older- about 13, nearly 14._

_"Amelia. Come on. The slayers are catching up! We have to get out of here." Daniel told Amelia, whose eyes were black. All of a sudden Amelia swung her arm and threw a fire ball at the ground, which then grew into a 2 meter fire-wall. "How did you do that?" Daniel asked, in shock._

_"No idea." Amelia replied. The twins continued to stand there for a moment then ran off._

The woods then changed back into the basement. "What was that?" Amelia asked.

"A vision of your future." Lucy told Amelia, getting straight to the point.

"I'm confused." Amelia said.

"I'm a Fortune Teller." Lucy explained.

"A Fortune Teller?" Amelia asked still sounding confused. "As in someone who predicts the future?" she added, trying to make sense of what she was being told.

"No … That's a breather Fortune Teller. Vampire Fortune Tellers are different." Lucy explained.

"Different how?" Amelia questioned. _'Why can't she just tell me? I want to know.' _9 year-old Amelia thought.

"Vampire Fortune Tellers can see visions of the past or futures, of other vampires. Those visions that are shown are the complete truth of what has or will happen." Lucy explained. There was more silence as Amelia took in what she was being told.

"So what you just showed me will happen to Daniel and me some point in the future?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"How did ... or how will I do that?" Amelia continued to question.

"I don't know. But do you understand what I'm saying now? Your not weak. Your strong. That vision isn't far in your future. I can't be exact, but I would say that it was 4 to 5 years in your future." Lucy advised.

"How can you see the future and the past? How can you know exactly what happened or happens? Are there others like you?" Amelia said piling her grandmother in questions.

"I was born with this power. It was little things at first, like knowing when a slayer was going to come and attack us, or knowing that my parents were going to be slain when me and my twin brother were 4 years old." Lucy begun to answer. "Then it was bigger things. I saw my parent's childhoods and even my own future." She added. "There is only one Fortune Teller. It is always a girl. And when she dies, a new one takes her place. Usually the new fortune teller is the closest female relative, to the old Fortune Teller." she explained.

"I don't feel strong. Since I started living with dad ... I just feel so useless ... all the time." Amelia sobbed, tears all of a sudden bursting from her eyes.

"That's what he is like. He gets into your mind. Makes you feel weak and horrible. Makes you start believing things that deep down you know are not true. Like hypnosis. Only he isn't using any powers." Lucy enlightened Amelia.

"I've never been hypnotized in my life. People have tried. People who I know don't care about me. But they still can't hypnotize me." Amelia described.

"Well then you are strong. Just like I said." Lucy clarified, although the thought that no one had ever been able to hypnotize Amelia seem strange to her. "I'll do my best to protect you." she added changing the subject. "Just try to do what he says. Try and not get on his bad side. And I'll try and stop this." Lucy ordered. "I'm going to the vampire social right now." Lucy told her granddaughter, before whooshing out of the basement.

**School the next morning . . . **

Amelia was nervously walking to her form room, hiding her injured hand. Daniel was already there. Clark had kept Amelia behind after breakfast to threaten her that morning. She couldn't get her father's words out of her head. 'You're a useless little brat! I meant what I said, the other day. You say a word . . . And I will kill you!' The words just kept repeating and repeating again and again, with an echoy sound after each word inside Amelia's head.

"Hey Amelia!" Scarlet cheerfully called as jogged besides her friend. Amelia jumped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to surprise you. Like friends do." Scarlet deafened, still cheerfully. Amelia's face stared at the floor, looking glum. "Hey. Amelia. What's wrong?" Scarlet asked, losing her cheerfulness and becoming caring.

"N-nothing." Amelia said, quickly looking from the floor to Scarlet, painting on a smile."I'm fine." Amelia lied, when Scarlet didn't look convinced.

"You don't look fine." Scarlet argued, taking hold of Amelia's hand, in a comforting way.

"Ow!" Amelia cried, at the sudden pain rushing though her fingertips. She tried to shake of the pain, as Scarlet saw Amelia's injury.

"Oh my bats!" Scarlet cried back, seeing that Amelia's fingertips were black! "What the hell happened!" Scarlet demanded, wanting an answer. Amelia stared at her fingertips. She stared at the pale whiteness of her skin that then became pink. She stared at the pink getting a darker and darker pink until the skin was almost red. As Amelia's eyes neared the center of her fingertips she stared the almost red skin get darker and darker still until . . . black. Plain black. Just plain black. "Tell me!" Scarlet ordered.

"I t-told y-you it w-was n-nothing." Amelia insisted, unconvincingly.

"It's not nothing cause your in pain!" Scarlet snapped, irritated but still trying sound caring. Amelia remained silent; Scarlet took a deep breath t calm herself down. "Amelia. Yesterday I told you the biggest secret of my life. You can trust me. You can tell me anything and I will never breath a word. Just please tell me what happened." Scarlet pleased, taking hold of her friend's non injured hand. Amelia looked at Scarlet, but not meeting her eyes that were filled with sadness and worry.

"W-when I g-got home l-last n-night my d-d-dad was angry b-because h-h-he didn't know w-were I-I was . . . a-and h-he threw a f-f-f-fireball at a . . at a . . c-chair. I-I was i-in the w-way and t-t-the fire b-ball burnt m-my f-fingertips . . . I-I'll be f-fine . . . i-it was my fault." Amelia stuttered worriedly. Scarlet doubted Amelia's story, she didn't want her friendship with Amelia to die before it started. However Amelia looked so guiltily of lying, Scarlet felt she had to say something. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey! You two girls! Get to your form rooms now!" ordered Mr. Genre-Vamp (French for Kind-Vamp), while running at Scarlet and Amelia with Vampire speed. The two girls ran to their form rooms as quickly as possible.

"I want the truth, Amelia." Scarlet ordered, as the two young girls were meters away from entering their form room.

"I told you the truth." Amelia nervously, whisper shouted, when they had entered their form room.

"Hey Amelia, what did dad want to talk about earlier?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing important." Amelia lied.

**At home . . . **

Daniel was meters from his house; with Amelia, who was dreading having to go home, was miles away from her twin.

"Amelia, hurry up!" Daniel ordered with irritation in his voice.

"Sorry." Amelia said quickly. "It's just been a long day." she lied, as she jogged towards her brother. Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed the front door open, for Amelia, who slowly walked in, her house.

"Hey dad." Daniel said cheerfully.

"Hi." Clark replied.

**After Dinner . . . **

Daniel had gone to his and Amelia's room and Clark was glaring at Amelia.

"How was school?" he asked, emotionless.

"Fine." Amelia answered, uncertainly.

"You never want to talk!" Clark snapped, as he stood, pushing the table slightly.

"Well nothing m-much h-happened." Amelia stuttered.

"It's always any excuse!" Clark yelled pushing Amelia off her chair and on the floor. He then started staring at Amelia's burnt fingertips. "What did you tell your school about your fingertips." Clark ordered.

"N-nothing. N-no one n-noticed." Amlia lied.

"YOU LAIR!" Clark bellowed, slapping Amelia across the face. "Someone must of notice Brat!" he added.

"S-scarlet n-noticed." Amelia admitted.

"Scarlet? That little garlic muncher who you played Chess with?" Clark questioned, with evil being seen in his eyes.

"Y-y-yes" stuttered Amelia.

"What did you tell your little friend?"Clark asked.

"N-nothing. I-I ignored her."she said lying again. Clark grabbed Amelia's right leg; he used all his strength to twist Amelia's leg, so it was facing the wrong way. As anyone would of done, Amelia screamed.

"What did you tell your little friend?" he repeated.

"That you got angry a-and y-you threw a f-fire-b-ball at a ch-chair and t-that I g-got in the way." Amelia told.

"Good Brat." Amelia's father mocked, before he twisted Amelia's leg back into place, for which Amelia screamed again. Clark took hold of Amelia's neck. "Remember not to tell anyone." he threatened, he then let her go and then went upstairs. Amelia knew he was going to hypnotize Daniel. Amelia begun to cry in pain. "Pathetic little girl." Clark added she walked up the stairs.

"Amelia. Don't cry. I'm here. Let me look." Lucy ordered. She examined Amelia's leg. Lucy whooshed of and came back with a first aid kit. "Your leg is broken, Amelia . . . I need you to be a brave girl and slowly straighten your leg. Don't force it if it hurts." Lucy instructed, gently placing her hands on Amelia's leg and applying a small amount of pressure so she could help her granddaughter. When Amelia's leg was straight, Lucy gently pushed Amelia's trousers to the top of her granddaughter's leg and took out a large piece of spongy material about a centimeter thick, which Lucy placed around Amelia's straightened leg and used first aid tape to hold the material in place. "Now we need to get you on a chair." she said walking behind Amelia, and slowly lifted her up by her arm-pits.

"Did you .. go to .. the vampire social?" Amelia asked, between sobs, while her grandmother got a chair to elevate Amelia's leg.

"Yes. And they said that Clark Southenra has never before be reported as an abusive man. They told me that i was a stupid woman and that I was lying and wasting their their time when they could be helping children who are in real danger." Lucy explained.

"It doesn't prove anything if he hasn't been reported before!" Amelia sobbed.

"I know Amelia. We will find another way." Lucy comforted, as she got folded up crutches from the first aid kit and unfolded one, to give to Amelia. "Try to walk using the crutch." she advised, while Amelia did as she was told; quickly learning how to use it.

"What is this?" asked Clark, who was walking down the stairs.

"Dad!" Amelia replied in shock.

"Leave her alone Clark!" Lucy demanded.

"Why should I when she deliberately disobeyed me!" he rhetorically asked, shoving his mother out of the way an gradually making his way towards Amelia.

"Because she is just a child and it has been me seeing her!" Lucy yelled.

"But you still disobeyed." Clark argued back suddenly speaking to his daughter.

"I'm s-sorry." Amelia stuttered.

"Don't be sorry Amelia!" her grandmother commanded, while trying speed over to her granddaughter to protect her, however Clark grabbed her and pushed her into the stairs.

"You're a horrible excuse for a Vampire!" Clark spat. "I don't know why you care about Brat so much." Clark said in the same way suddenly talking to his mother. "No one will ever be insane enough to care or love you!" he snapped talking to Amelia again.

"You're wrong." Amelia said quickly trying to be brave and stand up for herself.

"What did you say?" Clark questioned slowly and angrily.

"People care about me! Granny cares, Daniel cares and Scarlet cares. So you're wrong!" Amelia yelled. There was sudden silence as Amelia worriedly stared at her father, but not daring to meet his eyes, and Clark glared at his daughter more angry than ever, since the twins had started living with him. Clark slapped his daughter around the face ,so hard that she fell in front of the basement door. Before Amelia could grab her crutch and limp away Clark twisted her arm, 360 degrees (all the way around). She screamed as she was thrown down the stairs like a piece of rubbish. Lucy then whooshed out the front door and instead of staying out there she whooshed down into the basement to nurse Amelia's new broken arm.

**At school . . . **

When Amelia walk through the front doors of her school, her crutch and sling around her arm is what instantly caught Scarlet's attention.

"What the Blood and Garlic happened to you?" Scarlet questioned, clearly demanding the truth. And of course Amelia wanted to tell her friend every last detail of what happened and everything that had happened before, but she was far to scared.

"I t-tripped and f-fell down the s-stairs." Amelia lied, trying her best not to stutter.

"That is the oldest excuse in the book!" Scarlet complained, irritated, with her 'friend's' constant lying.

"Well it isn't an excuse!" she snapped in replie, before limping away.

* * *

So sorry for the - what? - 7 week wait? I know I said that this summer I'll be able to write faster cause of no is just this is one of the most important part of the season that I have to get it right and I've had a massive writer's block all summer. Also I've only just come back from a week holiday in Spain, so obviously haven't had a lot of wi fi. I will try try try and update as soon as possible. And my Torchwood FanFic should be up soon as well.

Please review,

MD,

xx


End file.
